Redemtion
by Elizabeth Katherine Black
Summary: Bella Black was always bullied at middle school by Sam uley and friends even by her own twin brother and so she left but she has now returned hoot and beutiful. will she forgive those who hurt her and accept the imprint of her once tormentor?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"I cant take it" Bella thought. Let me introduce myself, My name is Isabella Marie Black, and I have the most fucked up life ever. Let me explain, My mother Sarah Black died when I was 10 years old and, My father Billy Black took care of me and my twin brother, Jacob Black. I go to La Push High were I in my 13 year old self are regularly bullied, but what hurts the most is that my twin actually helps them. By them I am talking about Paul, Sam, Embry, Jared, Seth , Leah and Jake. Paul and Sam are the worst, While I think Seth only joins them so they lay off his back. But I have had enough so I decided to stay with my cool uncle Phil and dads sister Renee fo the next 7 years


	2. The Decision

"Hurry Up" thought Bella over and over as she watched the bell in her last class.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. While closing her locker to put her books away when someone pushed her to the ground.

She turned to see her attacker was none other than Sam Uley the most popular and hottest guy in school.

"Hi Izzy, don't you have a date for the doctor to be that ugly" He said harshly, then everyone laughed. And next to Sam are his crew. "Yeah Izzy, don't

want to be late for the doctors" Jake said cruelly. And I felt tears gather in my eyes but I refused to cry in least of all in front of him.

"Ah, is little Izzy going to cry" Jared said in false concern, while the guys roared with laughter "Aw, come on sis you know its true" Jake my so called twin said. "You will never amount to anything in your pathetic life" Leah said sarcastically.

And with that the tears fell freely and I just ran and ran back home. When I got home my father was watching a game of football and when he saw the tears falling he asked with concern "Baby girl what happened and who made you cry" I refused to tell him it was Jake and the others but he didn't know about the bully so I told him "Dad, I need time for myself I want to stay with aunt Renee" I said trying to be strong.

"Are you sure baby girl?" He asked "Yes, dad it wont be forever I promise you I will be back" I said. I was happy he understood and accepted my decitions. "Dad, is it alright I leave first thing in the morning" I asked, I just wanted to leave already "Sure baby girl,

but don't you want to say "goodbye to Jacob" He asked questionably "No, I just want to leave". He nodes and I give him a peck on the check and go upstairs to pack. After I finished packing I started to think about my life before Jake became this person.

And I remembered the fun times we used to have when he was still Jacob my brother my protector my sun. My last thought before the darkness overwhelemed me was that when I return I wont be the same little girl who used to be bullied and pushed around nor will I be the girl who has bushy hair and

braces and a face full of acne and awkward body when I return I will show them how much I have changed.


	3. Realization

Jacobs POV

When I saw my twin run away I felt like a wave of guilt worse than I have ever felt in my life, but I tried to squash the feeling im feeling right now.

I said to the guys as smoothly as I could" Guys, hey I have to go before Izzy tells dad" but Embry being Embry just had to notice for he said suspiciously

"Why man are you scared _she_ will tell your dad?" Embry said incredously the guys also stopped laughing and looked at me disbelievingly. I was starting to get pissed of what they said about my sister. " Don't you fucking dare talk to her like that" I said angrily.

What gave him the right to talk bout my twin like that. Quil asked me suspiciously "Man a few minites ago you were talking about her like that and for the past 2 years, why would you care?" Then it was like a ton of bricks hit me and I saw what I have been doing to my own twin sister my other half my moon. I really need time to think so I apologized to the guys and told them I was freaking starving. And I drove straight home for me to think.

When I got home I saw my dad leave a note in the kitchen counter. _Going fishing with Harry and Charlie be back later_ _Dad_

So I tossed the note to the trash and grabbed a pair of Gronola bars and head to my room. My room was your typical teenagers room dirty, filled with junk and photos.

But I saw a photo that got my attention it was of us me, Bella, mom and dad it was taken during our birthday. Seeing the picture reminded me of the time

When we used to be best friends and happy when I didn't tease and push her around playing nasty tricks on her just when it was just us _Bella and Jacob_ not

Izzy, just Bella. When I finished my little daydream I tossed my clothes to the floor and lay down on the bed, thinking. I started to think about the last 2 years

And what I became and how stupid and selfish I was to my own sister and remembering my mother last word to me and my sister.

_I know im going to die, So I want you both to promise me to always take care and love each other. I Love You both_

And when I remembered my mothers last words before falling asleep to never waking up the tears fell to my face as I thought what I have done and dad I

Failed my mothers dying wish. My last thought before letting the darkness consume me was that _Tommorow I will beg forgiveness to Bella and I will never hurt you again._

_**Failing to know when he awakes his sister will be gone not to be seen for many years and harboring so much anger and not knowing how will it take to ask for forgiveness .**_


	4. My new life

Bella (POV)

I woke up at about 6am to get ready for my flight, the flight that will change and hopefully improve my life. So I took a long hot relaxing shower and picked a shirt and slipped on a pair of jeans while putting on my favorite sneakers.

When I got down to the living room I saw my father drinking coffee probably waiting for me to say goodbye.

'Hey, dad' I said hoping to catch his attention, im sure it worked when he looked up to look at me with a shocked expression. 'Hi baby girl, I wanted to be up early to say goodbye to my little girl' He said sadly but I could see understanding in his eyes.

For a moment I just stood there filled with different emotions happiness, joy and love. 'Thanks dad you don't know how much that means to me' I said filled with emotion. 'I know I can trust you with your aunt Renee' He said with an accepting tone.

I know my brother won't be up till 8,I got my bags upstairs to get all my bags, while my dad called a taxi service to come and fetch me the airport since dad can't drive with his legs. When I came down stairs the taxi was already there.

I saw my dad by the door with tears In his eyes that he is refusing to cry in front of the driver _stubborn old man_. While the driver gathered my bags I went up to my father and gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek and forehead as a goodbye.

As I boarded the taxi I started seeing flashbacks of my life, I remember the day my mother was admitted to the hospital to be told she hast cancer.

I also remember her saying to me and Jacob's last words before she closed her eyes and dying right in front of our eyes, I remember the funeral where half of La Push attended the funeral.

I also remember the first time my twin brother teased me on being an ugly fat bitch and of course being pushed to my locker the first time. And also hearing my only friend, Kayla in an accident

Taking away my only friend and being degraded by the '_gang'_ to losing all the confidence I used to have before it was replaced with fear.

When finally the taxi arrived to the airport and paying the amount due. Lucky for me I just arrived in time to hear that my plain has already arrived.

So I paid the terminal fee to get in and when I board the plan I felt at peace in a long time and realization that I could finally be someone who won't be pushed around but a strong confident,

Beautiful and independent women . I thought ' _**I can finally be someone who I'm not ashamed of but feel confident about'**_ so with that thought I fell for the darkness I so wanted claiming me.

When I awoke I realized I the plan was landing so I fixed my seat belt and waited till the plan landed so I could get out and see my aunt Renee. So when the plan finally landed i was I got of the plan I happily found her in one of the crowds holding a sign that said _**Isabella Marie Black**_, and i knew my life just started.


	5. The long awaied Authors Note!

Authors Note

Well here I am actually writing something and publishing it after a year. The gist is I will be making another story while continuing my story, Redemtion. But before you start giving me different reactions I just want to say that don't get your hopes to high since it's going to be a very slow process and since I have school, well just don't get your hopes to high. I also want to thank everyone for their support and alerts it means so much to me since I thought it was horrible. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
